


Daysleeper

by enbookcased



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Come Eating, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I'm really selling this huh, Insomnia, M/M, Polyamory, Slice of Life, There's no plot, there's hardly any porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbookcased/pseuds/enbookcased
Summary: “You’re home,” he said, the grit in his voice doubled from sleep. Chan didn’t miss the happiness laced through it, though.“I am. But shhh, let’s not wake Jisung, okay?”“Sungie, Channie’s home,” Changbin said loudly, grabbing and shaking Jisung's arm.Chan shook his head, sighing fondly. “I said—”“Channie’s home?”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 210
Collections: SKZ Secret Santa 2020





	Daysleeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamsangi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamsangi/gifts).



> To giftee: Happy late Christmas! I’m so sorry your gift is so late. I was not your original gift-giver, but I hope you enjoy this all the same! Written for the [SKZ Secret Santa 2020](https://twitter.com/stayfanevents) gift exchange. Thank you for requesting my favorite ship in the whole wide world :)
> 
> Title taken from the REM song of the same name.

The first thing Chan noticed when he unlocked the door was that the whole house smelled like the Chinese takeaway three blocks down. Changbin must have had a craving again. He kicked the door open wide with his foot and shrugged his heavy backpack further onto his shoulder before letting it fall to the floor in its usual spot in the utility room. His entire body ached from his graveyard shift factory job, and he knew he smelled like a kerosene fire, but he was happy to be home.

Berry greeted him with a fluffy little tail wag and a tiny yip, enough to express her pleasure at Chan being home but not enough to wake the other inhabitants of their rented three-bedroom house. He bent and let her lick his face for a moment or two, and then held the door open for her to go out, squat and pee (directly in front of the door in the exact spot they’d been trying to teach her _not_ to urinate), and come directly back in because she was small and it was cold.

The kitchen, when Chan entered, was in mild chaos. There were long boxes stacked against the wall under the picture window, some opened, some still tightly packed. Pieces of what would eventually be four IKEA kitchen chairs were scattered about the space, the dining table pushed in a corner, the top of it covered in tools, instructions, empty takeout containers and beer bottles. He could tell Jisung and Changbin had been conversing nonverbally for a while by the love letter of sorts that was spelled out in Taco Bell sauce packets.

_‘You’re cute.’  
‘I bet you wanna squeeze me, don’t ya?’  
‘I love you, I’m just not in love with you.’  
‘It’s okay, you can say it. I love you, too.’  
‘Is it me, or is it hot in here?’   
‘Nice palm. I read a great deal of pleasure in your future.’  
‘This is gonna end with you eating me, isn’t it?’  
‘Be gentle.’_

A note on the dry erase board on the fridge announced that there were leftovers for Chan. As if he ever ate when he got home. Still, he appreciated the sentiment.

Stripping off as he went through the house, Berry at his heels, Chan turned on the shower as quietly as he could manage, wincing at the groan of the pipes. He shoved his clothes in the hamper and brushed his teeth while he waited for the water to warm up, and then he took the quickest shower he could manage. All he wanted was waiting across the hall.

When he finally dried off and made his way, naked, into the bedroom, he stood at the foot of the bed for a handful of moments and just looked his fill.

They were so painfully beautiful together: Changbin dead asleep on his stomach, mouth open just the tiniest bit, a spot of drool already forming. Jisung splayed out next to him, arm and leg draped over Changbin, taking up as much room as his tiny body could manage. The blankets were on the floor, the lone sheet half-covering Changbin’s legs but leaving nothing to the imagination. No wonder their heating bill was so high, no one in their household knew what clothes were meant for.

Chan was torn. He was a fifth-grade math equation. If one-sixth of him wouldn’t dream of disturbing such a beautiful image the two made, but three-eighths of him couldn't wait to get in the middle of all that warmth, then how much of him simply loved them to pieces and never wanted to let them go? Easy, the answer was nine-ninths, or ten-tenths, or thirty-seven-thirty-sevenths, or whatever fraction would convey that he loved them with everything he is, was, and would ever be.

Berry made the decision for him, jumping up onto the bed and circling once, twice, three times— “Hey, you cute little menace,” Chan laughed, grabbing her before she could get comfortable in the spot he had been eyeing. “Wait your turn. I’m the one that hasn’t seen them all night. Back of the line.” He put Berry on her dog bed nestled in the corner and crawled onto the bed himself, worming his way between his two boyfriends.

Out of habit, they both parted for him without really even waking up, used to this by now. Jisung shifted over, rolling onto his side once Chan lay down, Changbin mirroring him on Chan’s other side. Changbin made a cute humming noise as he adjusted his head so it lay on Chan’s shoulder, and Jisung palmed Chan’s heart. Chan managed to kick the sheet back over them somewhat and settled in as best he could, three grown men occupying a queen. Chan lay back and closed his eyes, content. He knew he wouldn’t sleep—insomnia was a bastard who played dirty, and the house always wins—but still, he’d rather be nowhere else.

Changbin made the humming noise again and shifted on Chan’s shoulder. “Chan?”

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Chan whispered, threading fingers through Changbin’s tousled, wavy black hair.

“Hmmmmm.” Changbin smacked his lips, and then blinked open his eyes. His smile was lethargic and heart-stealing. “You’re home,” he said, the grit in his voice doubled from sleep. Chan didn’t miss the happiness laced through it, though.

“I am. But shhh, let’s not wake Jisung, okay?”

“Sungie, Channie’s home,” Changbin said loudly, grabbing and shaking his arm.

Chan shook his head, sighing fondly. “I said—”

“Channie’s home?” Jisung’s bed-soft voice was higher, thick with mucus. He coughed then blinked up at Chan. “Hey, baby,” he smiled, pressing it into Chan’s neck, making him sigh contentedly. Chan pressed kisses to both Changbin’s and Jisung’s foreheads.

“Hey, Ji. What did you two get up to while I was gone?”

“We got the kitchen chairs put together—well, sorta.” Jisung yawned. “There’s still like three to go.” He blinked, looking sleep-soft and contemplative. “So I guess we got _one_ kitchen chair put together.”

Chan grinned, petting Jisung, scratching fingers behind his ear. “I saw. Did you order Chinese for dinner?”

“Mhm,” Jisung answered drowsily. “And then Changbin blew me while I played Luigi's Mansion.”

Changbin reached across and smacked Jisung's chest. “Oi, like you didn't return the favor before we fell out.”

Chan hiked an eyebrow. “Did he…?” He waited for Changbin to peek up at him before he crooked two fingers and wiggled them.

Changbin blushed and slid his face down, hiding it in Chan's neck. “…maybe.”

Chan chuckled. It was so cute how embarrassed Changbin still got talking about their sex life. “Aww, Binnie,” Jisung cooed. “Don’t tell me you’re embarrassed because Chan knows I made you cry with just three fingers and my mouth?”

“Wow, did you really?” Chan asked, genuinely impressed.

“Shut up,” Changbin growled, but he tucked himself further into Chan, rubbing his face into his chest and demanding pets.

“You’re so cute, Binnie,” Chan murmured, his lips pressed to the top of Changbin’s head. Jisung wiggled on the other side of him, and soon Chan had both arms wrapped around his two boys.

For a few moments they just floated like that, Chan's body relaxing with the warmth of these two in top of him. It felt amazing. Still, his mind was active, thinking about how he could get up and finish building the kitchen chairs. And now that they had brand new chairs, the kitchen as a whole could use a good scrub down.

“You’re thinking again,” Jisung admonished drowsily. “Would it help if I…?” He snuck his fingers down and wrapped them around Chan's flaccid dick. Next to them, Changbin let out a tiny snore, already dropped back off.

Jisung jerked Chan off slowly, lazily, taking his time to wander down and play with Chan's balls for a bit before really getting into it. Chan filled out quickly, and soon Jisung was jacking him in earnest, their mouths close enough together you could have called it a kiss. Chan was starting to sweat where he was connected to each of them, his skin hot and a little uncomfortable but his orgasm was building so nicely, coaxed by Jisung. Changbin made a noise in his sleep and rolled away, likely jostled by the rhythm of Jisung's arm. Chan broke from Jisung's kiss and glanced over. Changbin’s back was to them, plump ass on full display and with a breathy cry that came from the bottom of his throat, Chan spilled. His come landed hot and thick across Jisung's hand and over onto his stomach.

Jisung licked his fingers clean then bent and found a pair of discarded boxers to clean Chan up with. Afterward, they kissed languidly, Chan grimacing at the taste of himself on Jisung’s tongue, and then Jisung rolled Chan over and spooned him from behind, his head on Chan’s shoulder blade. Chan, in turn, gathered Changbin close, who roused the tiniest little bit.

“Binnie, Chan came while staring at your ass again,” Jisung announced, making Chan shake with laughter.

“Oh, hmm? That’s good, Channie,” Changbin patted Chan’s hand where it lay on his belly. He wiggled the aforementioned ass against Chan’s crotch lazily, but Chan was spent for the moment. It just felt nice.

“You gonna stay and sleep with us?” Jisung murmured, already half-dropped back into slumber.

Chan hesitated. Changbin poked one eye open, glancing back at Chan and giving him a look. “I can try,” Chan managed after a moment.

“It’s all we can ask, baby,” Changbin rumbled, the sound traveling through his chest.

Even though every part of him—brain, fingers—wanted to get up and _do_ _something_ , Chan stayed lying there, between the two loves of his life. Simply because they asked him to.


End file.
